Marcy and Bonnie new Life together
by Risee111
Summary: Marcy and Bonnie Having a Family Together and more Incoming
1. Normal days chap 1

**Hello Guys it's me! All you guys might be wondering WTF who are you... but no worries because of I'm gonna be the top person who's good at writing fan fiction believe me I'm a pro... or not oh well, it's my first time writing a fan fiction and I'm hoping that I can work with all you guys even people who create fan fiction...**

* * *

This is modern time

1 year later...

It been 1 year since me and Marcy have been marry, we even have our own child...  
Anyways were a family of 4 and we're living happy in a family home...

6 Am

Marcy woke up early and notice that her wife woke up, she went to the kitchen and hug Bonnie at the back kissing her neck and saying good morning back to each other.  
While there at it their 2 little cute twin woke up and headed to the kitchen where they saw both of their mother going at it, bonnie turn around to face marcy but notice both of their children staring at them curiously.

Both of the twin started grining and said "Love birds, Love birds around the house!"  
Marcy chased them down and caught them trying to make them say sorry, mean while in the kitchen bonnie made breakfast and call her family to eat.

Marcy left her plate in the sink and went to the bedroom to get ready for works, Bonnie sometime hate it when Marceline have to work because of some people would get attractive to marcy. Marcy is pretty famous around the world because of she is called The Vampire queen... some people are also attractive to bonnie, bonnie is also called Princess bubblegum, Bonnie ran a kingdom and also marcy to but there kingdom is very unlike each other because of bonnie kingdom is filled with candy people and Marcy kingdom is filled with vampires.

8 PM

Marceline arrive home from work, bonnie and the children welcome her home and ate dinner, Marcy and bonnie went to bed to sleep after a long day.

Marceline and Bonnie Family. More incoming


	2. Marceline Kingdom chap2

**Hello Guys thank you for reading my Story and following me it'll be good to hear from some of you guys... Anyways please excuse my Gammar and stuff and here's chapter 2 of Marcy and Bonnie life together.**

4 Am

Marceline woke up and got a message from her father, Marceline open the window and made sure to close it tightly and flew away to her kingdom. As marceline arrive the vampire guardian open the big door to the kingdom palace and as she walked in she heard her father minion saying to her that her father was in the hall of Vampire...

Marceline walked in and her father turn to look at her and then he said "We need you to lead the kingdom, your only our hope and I'm gonna retire" marceline was in shock and said "Dad! I can't lead the kingdom I have a family to!" marceline dad knew that she was in a relationship with The princess from the candy kingdom and heard that she had a child with her. Marceline dad then said "Please lead this kingdom or its gonna fall into peices and the vampire would ran wild attacking others kingdoms, So please lead this kingdom for your old man" marceline didn't have a choice so she agree to lead the kingdom to protect her family from going into wars with others places and the vampire too".

6 Am  
Bonnie woke up to the alarm clock and notice that marceline left, bonnie looked everywhere around the house but still no sign of marcy. Bonnie heard a doorbell and there was marceline holding roses for her, they both smile and then kiss each other marceline walked in and place the rose down on the counter and smile at bonnie when she was filling the vase with water, bonnie asked marceline "what's wrong?". Marceline said "nothing" and continue to smile at her.

"Cmon marcy tell me what's wrong?" Said bonnie  
"Didn't you heard me I said nothing" replied marceline  
"Cmon I know what's wrong tell me" as she replied back to marcy  
"I...I am going to lead the kingdom"  
Bonnie was shock what marceline said

"Marceline... Don't you know what your doing!" Said bonnie  
"I know! If I lead the kingdom that mean I have to be separated from you guys!" Said marceline  
"Why can't your father lead the kingdom" asked bonnie  
"He can't, he retired and I decided to lead it to protect you guys" said Marceline

Bonnie froze for a bit and agree that marceline should lead her kingdom to protect her own family and her peoples/vampires.


End file.
